There are a variety of bags (or sacks) in use today. In general, bags are used in a plurality of applications and for a plurality of contents, and come in a plurality of shapes and sizes. Bags are generally manufactured using one type of construct (or composition or material), such as a sheet made of a material or mixture of materials that form a single sheet, from among a plurality of available constructs. For example, presently available bags include those made of paper, fabric, plastic, or other material compositions.
In respect to contents received and stored in bags, such as cement and/or other contents in particulate form (e.g., those of granular and/or powder form, and the like), it is generally desirable to have bags that are sufficiently strong and durable, while also easy to fill and resist leakage of contents. Another attribute of bags that has become desirable is the ability for bags to sufficiently protect such contents from external moisture (e.g., water), and the like.